


I'm Not Desperate, Am I?

by slytheringurrl



Series: trope_bingo 2013 Entries [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is determined to forget Draco Malfoy. She convinces Theo to take her virginity, but will she go through with the plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Desperate, Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I visualized a slightly less pretty Kristin Kreuk as Pansy. I really didn’t think about how Theo looked. I suggest looking at pictures of Kristin after you read the fic!  
> This story is for my virgin fic card for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) over at Dreamwidth. This is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

This is completely awkward," Pansy whispered as she ran her hands through Theo's hair.  
  
Theo snorted, "Think about how weird this is for me, Pans. You were always Draco's girl. And, now you want me to get rid of your virginity."  
  
 _He really has no idea,_ she thought sadly. Even though she had loved Draco, The blond had always been attracted to Daphne or some of the prettier Ravenclaws. If she was going to give up her innocence, she was going to do it the right way.  
  
She slowly came back to reality when she heard Theo ask quietly, "Why did you pick me, Pans? You could have sex with Draco easily. He'll sleep with anyone."

She nodded her head, “Exactly.  I don’t want to become another notch on his bedpost.  I want a romantic first night, not some shamble…”

As she rambled on, Theo knew that she just wanted to have sex just because she felt that she _needed_ to lose her devotion to Draco.  _She doesn’t want me,_ he thought calmly, _she just wants to forget Draco and I’m just a tool to help her succeed._

“You know,” Pansy droned, “Draco just never gave a shit about me.  I was just there because we’ve known each other since we were young, innocent children.  I deserve better.” When he didn’t immediately reply, she pushed his shoulder and asked, “Don’t you agree?”

“I do agree that you deserve better than Draco,” Theo said calmly, “but, you may not be making the correct decision at this moment.”

All Pansy did was glare at him.  “All I need you to do is sleep with me.  You never even have to touch me again,” she said fervently.  “You must be okay with this, right?” 

He shook his head, “It’s unfair that you’re expecting me to be okay with _just_ sleeping with you.  I’ve slept with girls, including many of the same girls that Draco has had relationships with, but it was mutual.  I don’t want you to do this just because you want to get this over with.”  He snapped his fingers in her face, “This isn’t something that you can get back, Pansy.  It’s more serious.  I know that you’ll regret this when you find someone that you _really_ love.  Listen to me, please,” he begged. “Don’t do this.”

She shrugged her small shoulders, and as Theo looked at her, he realized how attractive she was.  With her green eyes and lightly tanned skin, she was always radiant.  _But, I still can’t do it,_ he thought as he rolled out of the bed. 

She slipped out of the bed and wrapped her robe tightly around her petite figure, and stood silently near the fireplace as Theo put on the rest of his clothing.

“I’m really sorry I couldn’t help you,” he started off sincerely .  “I know that this was important to you, and I wish you the best in succeeding with the task of forgetting about Draco,” he finished, sounding overly formal.

She nodded, smiling slightly, “It’s alright,” she replied, “thanks for the advice."

He held out his hand, and she shook it. "It was great doing buisness with you, Theo," she said, giggling.

He shook his head, "It would have been better if we had pulled through, but I'm

I'm glad that we didn’t.”

She nodded in agreement, “I guess we should leave.  I might as well go to sleep in my own bed.”

“Good night then,” he said as he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and walked out of the room.

After he left, Pansy sat down in one of the chairs deep in thought.   _This really backfired on me,_ she thought, _I don’t know what I was thinking.  Theo was right,_ she decided.  She knew that she didn’t love Draco or Theo, and she was going to wait.  She wasn’t going to lose her innocence on such a trivial matter, like what Draco Malfoy thought of her.  She was going to change from this moment.

 _Be prepared for a new Pansy Parkinson,_ she thought as she exited the Room of Requirement.

  
 


End file.
